


paying for sins I don't remember

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, It's not poetry but it's also not not poetry, Multi, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's still left with his hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	paying for sins I don't remember

We wakes up and there's a angel blade in his hands.  
It's covered in blood  
And the earth stops spinning  
Everything goes silent  
Planets die  
And galaxies collide

He can't feel the tears running down his face  
But he gets on his knees  
And he prays  
He knows it's useless  
Because he lives in a godless universe  
Where men kill  
And angels die

He goes out and he digs with his hands.  
There's a shovel but he uses his hands  
and he digs until he can't feel his hands anymore  
because he deserves it.  
Because it's his fault.  
He goes back to find Sam's moved the body  
Maybe it's a good thing  
Maybe it's not  
He can't feel a thing 

He goes back outside  
He stops at a tree and etches  
a pair of wings into it  
His nails are falling out  
And it should hurt  
But he doesn't feel a thing  
He keeps scratching at the tree

Sam stitches his hands  
And chastises him  
He can't remember what for  
He didn't listen to Sam  
Only to the voice in his head saying  
It was all his fault

He looks at his hands again  
There's dirt and scratches and bits of bark  
And stitches  
And blood  
It's his this time  
But it doesn't help  
Because  
Regardless of what will do later  
He killed someone he loves  
Loved

Later he'll carve His name in the tree  
In the forest were He'd been buried  
Maybe later he'll forgive himself for what he's done  
But right now  
There's Dean, what he's done and what he will do

But, he's still left with his hands

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me for this  
> Blame my exams


End file.
